istariafandomcom-20200215-history
The Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 2)
Information Seldon is hopeful that you can find out more about Darkstaff and what happened to him after the battle. Quest Text Seldon tells you, I have been thinking about that fragment which you found earlier. I'm not sure that I would be able to rebuild Darkstaff's Crystal even if I were to have all the pieces. Something just doesn't seem right here, as if the blight started to seep into the magic contained within that crystal and corrupted it somehow. If only I knew what happened to Darkstaff. You know, my brother might know. He keeps saying how he knows everything about the eastern deadlands. We aren't exactly on speaking terms, however. I don't suppose you would go ask him for me, would you? ---- Beldon tells you, Darkstaff the Ancient? You want to know what happened to him? You must have been talking to my brother Seldon, haven't you? Such a fool that one is, I tell you. Well, in any case, I can tell you what happened to Darkstaff. He's become a worthless drunk, that's what. Lost his mind completely to drink, that's what happened to him. He's holed up in his tower, drinking and whining about how he lost everything! Unbelievable, I tell you. Not like me, no sir! I go in every day and take out more of those Aegis, pick away at them, that's what I do! Well, or I would if I had a good weapon to do it with. And maybe a few friends to back me up. Anyhow, you can just go back to my brother and tell him that I said he should stop wasting his time with this whole Darkstaff stuff because it won't get anyone anywhere. ---- Seldon tells you, Darkstaff is alive?!? I thought sure by now that he'd be long dead and his bones decaying in his grave somewhere. Unbelievable! Well this changes everything! I don't believe it about him being a drunkard, I think that's just my brother's excuse for not going in and rescuing him. You'll just have to make your way into his tower and bring him out safely! Then we can work together, side by side, Darkstaff and I! Oh,what a team we will make! Hurry now! Go and fetch him out for me! ---- Spirit tells you, Could you help me please? I was trying to find the great Archmage Darkstaff and was ambushed and killed by one of the Wraith Overlords that commands the gate! I thought I had found signs of him, but I shouldn't have taken been out here alone. Sadly, hindsight will not help me now. My wife will be home wondering what happened to me, though. She'd given me a locket when I left home, and I think the wraith took it. What use a wraith overlord has for some old locket I don't know, but if you would go in and get it back for me, I would appreciate it. Take it to Sergeant Akkator at the Eastern Outpost if you find it. He will be able to get it to my wife and she'll know what happened. Only then can I rest. ---- Akkator tells you, What have you there? Ah, another locket from yet another slain adventurer, eh? Yes, I'll take it. I'll see that it is delivered properly. Here, I've been provided with funds to reward anyone who returns such items to someone in the Militia. As for that letter, I'd suggest you show it to Seldon. ---- Seldon tells you, What is this? You have returned without Darkstaff! Why? Seldon tells you, This is worse than I had thought. The aegis are far more cunning than I had given them credit for, I must confess. "The friend which is not a friend" must mean that they are planning to bring someone into our camp to act as a spy. And what "conversion"? I must research this further. Give me some time, friend, and I will speak with you again. Steps * Talk with Seldon's brother, Beldon, about what may have happened to Darkstaff since the battle. * Return to Seldon and tell him what his brother had to say about Darkstaff. * Seldon is excited to hear that Darkstaff may be alive and wants you to head into the Eastern Deadlands to search for him. Look for signs of his passing. * Speak with the spirit of a slain adventurer * Locate the Wraith Overlord that killed the Spirit and recover the lost locket * Return the locket to Sergeant Akkator in the Eastern Outpost. Speak to him about the letter you'd found as well. * With the locket safely in Sergeant Akkator's Possession, it is now time to figure out what to do with the letter you found. Take it to Seldon for advice. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests